Let Me In
by little.dhampir.belikov
Summary: Rose Hathaway is a 17-year-old girl who trusts no one but her best friend, Lissa Dragomir. What will happen when a new guy comes along? Danger is threatening her best friend. Will she get to her before it's too late? Summary in first chapter :
1. Chapter 1  Summary

**Hey guys!**

**Thank you for the messages.**

**Anyway, here is my new story.**

**I didn't plan on posting it yet,**

**but I have a lot to make-up for so what the heck.**

**I won't be able to update everyday,**

**but I swear to you I will see this through.**

**Thanks for your support and**

**please review and tell me what to think.**

**I don't care if you say that you like this story,**

**or you hate it.**

**I just want your feedbacks.**

**They really help.**

**Without further ado, here is the summary.**

**SUMMARY:**

Rose Hathaway is a 17-year-old human whose parents left her when she is only 5. This caused her to have trust issues, she never let anyone in and never trusts anyone with the exception of her best friend, Vasilisa (Lissa) Dragomir who is also 17.

Rose has been best friends with Lissa ever since they were 4. When Rose's parents left, Lissa's family took Rose in as their own. This caused the bond between Rose and Lissa to tranform from best friends to sisters. But tragedy strikes, when Lissa's parents, along with Lissa's brother are about to pick Lissa and Rose from school, they had a car accident. None of them survived. Lissa was heartbroken and she can only lean to Rose for support. Lissa's family is very rich, and as the last of their name, Lissa inherited all the money along with all the property. She cannot access these inheritance until she turns 18, nor can anyone else. Rose and Lissa lives in Lissa's mansion under the care of Lissa's uncle, Victor Dashkov. Rose and Lissa, along with Victor and her daugher Natalie, has been living together for 12 years.

Rose and Lissa are on their senior year in high school, and they are the most popular girls. This means that they can get away with almost everything. Every male wanted to date them, especially Rose, and every female wanted to be them. Rose has been known to go from guy to guy, making them fall in love with her (as if they're not already in love with her) and then she dumps them. Rose has never fallen in love, well she never lets anybody close enough for her to fall in love with because of her trust issues. She thinks everybody will let her down, just as her parents did and she always believed that she is incapable of loving and being loved back. Rose is also known for her bad behaviour. What happens when a new guy comes along? How will this change Rose's life?

Rose has always been very protective of Lissa, because unlike her, Lissa is very sweet, innocent and soft. Rose and Lissa are kind of partners in crime and they are inseparable. Rose owes her life to Lissa, and she loves Lissa and Lissa only. What will Rose do when she finds out that someone is threatening Lissa's life? Will she get to hear before it's too late? And finally, will she put her walls down and let somebody in?

Well, tune in and find out. All characters in VA are here, but they are **human. **

**So, did you like the summary? **

**Yes?**

**Then click review and tell me to continue.**

**No?**

**Then click review and tell me I suck,**

**and tell me why you don't like it.**

**Just please click review,**

**you know how that inspires me.**

**:)**

**-jo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Only 3 reviews for the summary?**

**Hmm, oh well.**

**Sorry I didn't post anything for the last 2 days,**

**That's what you get for not reviewing.**

**HAHA!**

**But thank you for adding the story to your favourite stories.**

**A lot of people did.**

**So here's the first chapter (chappy)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 1**

Here I am, at the back of Stan's class, not even bothering to listen to him. I twirled my hair around my fingers and looked out the window. It was raining and I didn't have an umbrella. Huh, looks like I'll be wet going home. Ha-ha! I almost laughed out loud; of course I won't be going home wet. Just wait and see why.

"Ms. Hathaway, what's the answer?" ass-face Stan asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" I replied.

"Is it A, B or C? The answer?" He smirked at me, fully knowing that I wasn't listening.

"It's A." almost 5 people around me whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"The answer is A, Professor Alto." I answered, grinning smugly at him.

He's smirk faltered, he then looked sharply at me, "Pay attention, Hathaway!" he then continued his boring lecture.

I looked at the clock in front of the room and saw that we only have 5 minutes left of class. I yawned and looked out the window again. I remembered Mike, my supposed boyfriend. We met 2 weeks ago, it was raining that afternoon too and he offered me his umbrella, two days later we went out and we've been going out every day since then. I counted the days in my fingers; we've been dating for 12 days. 12 days too long already. He was just so nice and sweet, well all of them are anyway, then you'll start falling for them and before you know it, they'll break your heart. No, I have to end it. It's been way too long. Finally the siren, marking the end of the day, went off.

I was the first one out of the door although I was sitting at the back, everybody knew to let me out first. As I got to the floor where my locker is, the halls was already crowded with people. I sighed loudly and every one turned to look where the sigh came from and saw me. They immediately parted like the red sea, giving me a clear path to my locker where Lissa was already waiting with Mike.

I got to my locker, opened the lock and put my books in. Nah, more like put one notebook in and take my make-up, perfume, wallet, etc. Mike started rambling about how he missed me and Lissa smiled knowingly. She knew what I was about to do. She was always with me when I do this.

"And then I was thinking about you-" I cut whatever it was he was saying.

"Mike, I don't like you. We're over." I said, emotionless. I'm getting pretty bored of saying the same line almost every week. "Now go away."

His face crumpled in pain and I almost felt sad. _Almost. _I heard him mumble something like, 'it was great while it lasted.' And I rolled my eyes at that.

Lissa laughed, "Like he didn't know it was coming." She then hugged me and laced her arms with mine. I closed the locker and we started walking down the path the other students made for us. We were at the exit of the school and Lissa just found out it was raining. She looked pointedly at me and I winked at her.

"Oh no!" I said, loudly. "It's raining, Liss. We don't have an umbrella. I don't want to get wet," I whined. 3, 2, 1.

"You can have mine!" Almost 20 boys offered. Lissa suppressed a chuckle.

I smiled my man-eater smile and they all took gulps. "Really? Oh Thank you! Can I have 2 for me and Liss?"

Two guys gave us their umbrella's and introduced themselves. I kind of zoned their voices out, as if I wanted to know their names. Lissa thanked them for their umbrella's and they walked away. I heard one of them say,

"Great. Now we'll be wet."

And the other said, "So what, dude? That's Rose Hathaway!"

I shook my head at how idiotic guys are. Lissa and I then started walking home. We usually take Lissa's car to school but this morning we felt like walking, but that was like 30 seconds before some guy saw us and offered to give us a ride to school.

We got home and Liss and I threw the umbrella's away. Victor, Lissa's uncle, was there at the door holding out towels.

"Hi, girls!" He said, "I thought you'll be wet, I didn't see you take an umbrella this morning. But I should have known that you would find a way, eh Rose?" He smiled at me.

"Of course, Victor." I replied, I never really called him uncle. Besides he's Lissa's uncle, not mine.

"Yes, uncle Victor. Boys are just too willing to give their umbrella's to Rose." She chuckled again.

"That's not shocking." Victor laughed, "I have hot chocolates and some sandwiches ready for you. It's cold and I know you're hungry."

Lissa and I rushed to the dining table but not before we saw that 20 or so bouquets of roses on the table near the front door. Ugh! Again.

Lissa knew what to do: We took the cards and threw the flowers away. I hate flowers, I get really bad allergies from them, but of course no one but Lissa knew that. Liss gave me the cards and I started going through them. Nothing was pretty special but one caught my eye, it said: _'These flowers do no justice for your beauty. But both you and these flowers smell really good!' _And as I expected, it's from Adrian.

Adrian and I have been friends for years now. He's so hot and he has these adorable green eyes. And he's also in love with me, but we've been great friends that I didn't want to play with him. So that's what we are: Friends, although there's this occasional flirting. No wait, not occasional, usual flirting. Lissa always say what a cute couple Adrian and I make. And we're so close that when you look at us, we do look like a couple. We're not, though. Just to make that clear.

Lissa and I ate the snacks Victor made for us then we went straight to Lissa's room, where she then proceeded to take her books out from her bag and started some homework. I, on the other hand, opened her laptop and checked my facebook.

There's nothing out of the ordinary: There's only like 150 friend requests and 80 messages. And to think I just checked my facebook this morning before I left for school. I couldn't be bothered accepting or ignoring the requests so I just let them be. I went to my wall and saw the latest post.

_From Adrian, Hi little princess _**(I couldn't think of any nickname to use other than little dhampir!) **_Did you get my roses? _

I replied, _"Yes, I did. Thanks, baby. They're gorgeous! " _I replied. Adrian and I do act like a couple but that's only because we're comfortable with each other, he knew we can't be anything more than friends though. I logged out of facebook.

"Liss." I said.

"Hmm?" She replied, not taking her eyes off her book.

"Let's go to the mall. I'm bored!"

"Alright, but how about my homework? Or yours?"

"Um. Oh I know! What homework do you have?"

"Math and English."

"Oh we have the same one." Lissa and I have the same Math and English class. "And that Ned kid is in both classes with us, right?" She nodded.

I took my phone out and texted Ned to tell him if he could please do 3 copies of our homework: 1 for him, 1 for me and 1 for Lissa. Within seconds, he replied. "Of course! Anything for you guys!"

"Done!" I grinned at Lissa.

"Good! Let's take a shower and meet back here in an hour?" I nodded, and went to my room to take a shower. I first rinsed my face and used my make-up remover. I then hopped into the shower and let my thoughts run wild.

I always think about my parents. I wonder how different things would be had they not left me, maybe I would be more trusting, maybe I would pay more attention to school and my grades, maybe I wouldn't be such a bitch to everybody I'm not close with, maybe, maybe not. The important thing is: They left me. There's nothing I could do about that now. I do trust someone, and that's Lissa. But I do have a circle of friends consisting of: Lissa, Adrian, Mason, Eddie and Mia. I trust them all but I never opened up to any of them like I do with Lissa. Could you blame me? People leave, and people hurt you but I know that Lissa will never, ever leave me. We're sister (from different parents).

I hopped out of the shower, I put lotion on my body and I wore my going out clothes (a mini-skirt, a tight black shirt that shows my belly button). I put my make-up on, a black smokey-eye, and I put my knee-high boots on. I made my way to Lissa's room, which is across my room. She was already ready so we headed downstairs.

"Victor, Lissa and I are off to the mall!" I yelled, not knowing where he is. He came out form the lounge.

"Okay. Drive safe, girls."

"Will do!" I said, taking the keys to the yellow Porsche convertible.

I drove and Lissa sat in the passenger seat. We sang along to Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles, very loudly in fact. People from the streets just turn to look at us. They couldn't complain though, Liss and I have beautiful voices.

We got to the mall about 10 minutes later and we went straight to dress boutiques. We tried on a lot and bought a few as well. By the end of our shopping spree we were starving so we went to the food court where we were wolf-whistled. Ugh! I hate it when people (boys) wolf-whistle at me. Other girls are flattered but I am disgusted. It's not flattering – it's disrespectful. We sat next to 3 boys who wolf-whistled at us. I took out my phone and texted Adrian.

_ Adrian, where are you? Be in the mall's food court in 10 minutes! x –R_

_ Be there in 2. I'm with the guys. –A. _The guys being Eddie and Mason.

So much the better. I whispered my plan to Lissa and she playfully slapped my arm and said, "You're bad."

I turned my face to the 3 boys sitting next to us. I flashed them my man-eater smile. "Hey boys!"

Their faces lit up, probably thinking that I'm easy to get. They are so getting it for wolf-whistling at me and Lissa.

One of the guys, the hottest one, came to sit next to me while another guy did the same to Lissa. My guy put his arm on my shoulders.

"Hey baby. I'm Matt. What's your name, beautiful?"

"I'm Rose." I said. I saw Adrian and the guys a couple of meters away from us. I quickly winked at Adrian and he nodded, telling me he knew what to do. I turned back to the guy beside me, Matt was it? I licked and bit my lips, for some unknown reason this action is irresistible to guys. He leaned in but just before his lips touched mine, Adrian was standing behind him with his hand on his shoulder.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, man?" Adrian said, using his intimidating voice.

"Why don't you just fuck—" Matt lost his train of thought as he looked at Adrian for the first time. Adrian was so much taller than he is and Adrian has a bigger chest. Yeah, he does look intimidating than Matt.

"Take your arm of her shoulder and walk away." Adrian said, his eyes with pure anger. I saw Matt calculate in his head. I knew he was thinking of punching Adrian which can result in him and his friends beating Adrian, Eddie and Mason or them (Matt and friends) being beaten to pulp. I knew it was the latter, and he did too because he stood up and took a couple of steps away from me.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know." Matt said, raising his hand up. Adrian sat beside me and wrapped me in his arms. I whispered in his ear,

"Ad, make them go away before I burst out laughing."

His arms tightened around me, "Leave now. Before I do something that'll hurt."

"That goes for you, too." Eddie said to the guy beside Lissa.

The 3 guys scrambled to their feet and left. Lissa and I burst into laughter.

"Their – laugh – face was – laugh – so – laugh – funny!" She said, in between laughter.

The guys now joined us in our hysterics. Finally the laughter diminished.

"Damn, Rose. How long does it take for a guy to fall head over heels for you?" Eddie said, taking a seat and so did Mason.

Mason and Adrian answered, "A second."

"Who could blame them? This girl is fine!" Adrian said, I unwrapped his arms around me.

"What did they do to deserve that anyway?" Mason asked,

"They wolf-whistled at us." Lissa answered for me.

Adrian, Eddie and Mason nodded. They knew I hated that, "Oh. I'm surprised Rose hasn't hit them."

"Wow, thanks for the trust, guys." I said sarcastically.

"Nah, we just know how much you hate it, Rosie." Mase said.

"Yeah, almost as much as I hate people calling me Rosie."

"Sorry." Mason mumbled.

I turned to Adrian. "Adi, can you get me a large big mac meal with a coke, please?" I batted my eyelashes at him and pouted.

"No need for that, princess. I would do anything for you." He said, standing up, "Anything for you, cousin?" Lissa wasn't Adrian's cousin but that's Adrian's term of affection for her.

"Just a small cheeseburger with sprite, please." Lissa answered.

"Alright. Coming right up." Adrian said, bowing like a waiter. "Ed, Mase, let's go."

Lissa and I laughed again at Matt's face.

"Geez, boys are idiots huh?" I said.

"Yeah, they're idiots for you." Liss said.

"Us, Liss. They're idiots for us." I reminded her. Okay, I admit I did get more attention than Lissa but she's just as pretty and popular as me. We were both pretty hot but I have more curves and a much larger breast, and a more defined ass. I have long, brown locks that goes just above my ass, while she has blonde ones. Boys come to both of us but about 70% of them to me. What can I say? I'm more bold and naughty, while Lissa acts a proper lady all the time. She never resented it though; she doesn't like the attention like I did.

The boys came back with our food and we started eating. We talked about lots of stuff: school, boys, girls. It was really nice. The 5 of us have been friends for years and I don't trust anyone but them. After we ate, Adrian invited us to watch a movie but Lissa and I are so tired so we decided to call it a day. We were about to head to the parking lot, where our car was but not before we passed by the book store. A guy caught my eye.

He was tall, probably 6'8. He had shoulder-length hair that's tied between a hair-tie. He has a defined and muscular chest. He turned to look at me and our gazes locked. His eyes widened and I smirked. I turned and looked away and I could still feel his gaze on my back. Adrian, Eddie and Mason walked Lissa and I to our car. Adrian and Mason hugged me and kissed my forehead while Eddie just hugged me. Eddie and I have always been like brother and sister, while Adrian and Mason kind of have a crush on me.

I let Lissa drive because I know my thoughts will be clouded by the guy at the bookstore and I didn't want to lose focus while driving. Adrian, Eddie and Mason waited for us to leave before starting walking to their car. Those guys are very protective of us, and we appreciate it. They are especially protective of me, a lot of guys have "inappropriate" thoughts about me and Ad, Ed, and Mase feels like it's their job to protect me. They are protective of Lissa too, but everybody likes her because she's so nice and they wouldn't dare touch her, while I on the other hand am a bitch.

"Rose, you okay?" Lissa asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about this guy I saw at the bookstore a couple of minutes ago." I said.

"Rose Hathaway thinking about a guy?" Liss chuckled, "That's new. What's so special about this guy?"

"I don't know." I replied, "I really don't."

**Wow!**

**2947 words!**

**There's the first chappy.**

**I know nothing's happened so far but just wait.**

**What's so special about the guy?**

**Any guesses who he is?**

**Haha!**

**Of course you have a hunch!**

**Just wait and see.**

**Review please and tell me what you think.**

**You know reviews inspire me.**

**The more reviews, the quicker I'll put the next chappy out!**

**:D**

**-jo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay!**

**Thanks for the reviews, guys.**

**I appreciate it a lot,**

**Although I would appreciate it more if**

**A lot more people would review.**

**But your choice, **

**Just know that I don't feel inspired when only**

**A few reviews.**

**Okay?**

**Anyway, I'm planning on doing a chapter in Dimitri's POV.**

**Would you like that?**

**Review and tell me, okay?**

**Anyway. Here's chapter 2.**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I threw it against the wall; it finally stopped beeping. Ugh! It just disrupted my dream, I was dreaming of the guy at the bookstore yesterday. I know, weird. _5 more minutes, _I told myself. I fell asleep again.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Rose? It's been 5 minutes now get up before I wake you up like I did yesterday." Liss said threateningly. "And do you need a new alarm clock again? I don't even know why you need one, you just ignore it anyway and wait for me to come get you up."

I scrambled to my feet. "I'm up! I'm up!" Yesterday morning wasn't good. I ignored my alarm clock, again, and when Liss told me to get up, I didn't. She came into my room and poured a glass of cold water on my face; with ice! She chuckled outside my door, knowing how I hate waking up early in the morning let alone for school.

I took a quick shower and applied my signature make-up (black smokey-eye with silver shimmer, mascara that makes my eyelashes pop, liquid eyeliner and red lipgloss). I put on a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt with spaghetti straps and I then put a white loose shirt on top of my black one. I put on my black, leather, knee-high boots. I brushed my hair, leaving it with enough volume so that's it's wavy but not messy, I applied a leave-on conditioner to make it look nice and shiny through-out the day. I then picked up my shoulder bag, tossed in my wallet and my cell phone inside the headed to the kitchen where breakfast will be waiting courtesy of Victor. Lissa was already there, eating toast.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Victor said as Lissa said, "Hey Rose."

"Morning, Vic. Hey Liss." I replied in my glum mood. I immediately cheered up as I helped myself to some pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries and bananas on the side. "Where's Natalie?" Natalie was Victor's daughter.

"She's not going to school today; she's sick." Victor answered.

"Oh, I hope she feels better soon." Victor's reply was a smile. Although I didn't like Natalie; she's always a third wheel between Lissa and I. But I liked how she was so innocent and sweet, almost child-like. And she was only a year younger than me, when I was her age no one dared call me innocent.

"Rose, we don't have second period today." Liss said.

"We don't? Why not?" I asked, my mouth full of pancakes.

"Rose, don't you ever listen in school?" I rolled my eyes, of course I don't. "Well, we have a senior's assembly. Something about how senior's year is very important and how to make the best of it."

"Sounds boring." My phone rand just then. It was Adrian.

"Hey babe. The guys and I are picking you and Lissa. We'll be there in a bit." He said.

"Okay." I shut the phone. Before I even explained what was going on to Lissa, a car honked in front of our house. I rolled my eyes, call me to pick us up when they were 30 seconds away.

We said our goodbyes to Victor as we exited the house and was greeted by Adrian's BMW convertible with the top down. Adrian was driving, Mason was sitting shot gun while Eddie sat at the back.

I pouted at Adrian, "You gonna make me sit at the back?"

"Of course not, my love." Adrian said, patting Mason on the back, "Move to the back, dude."

Mason feinted hurt, "What? Bros before Hos!"

"No, Rose before Bros." Adrian simply stated. Mase stepped out of the car and let me take his place.

"Cousin (Lissa), sit between Mase and Ed. That way both guys will protect you from whomever from the outside." Adrian said, sweetly.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Geez, calm down Adrian. I'm not a princess or anything. Besides, it's Rose guys want." Lissa said. Now, I had to roll my eyes on that.

"Don't worry, cousin. My lady is safe with me." Said Adrian as he rested his arm on my shoulder.

We made little talk on the way to school, seeing as how we spent last night together. Within 10 minutes we were pulling up to the school's parking. Adrian, the gentleman that he was, opened my door for me while Eddie did the same to Lissa.

We went to our usual spot, under the tree in front of the school, while we waited for the bell, marking the first period, to go.

"So, Rose. Still thinking about that guy from the bookstore?" Lissa asked. The boys became curious.

"What guy?" All 3 boys asked.

"It's nobody. I saw a guy at the bookstore as we were leaving the mall yesterday and I thought he was cute." I answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, Rose. You break my heart." Adrian said, putting a hand over his heart. "No need to look for guys, I'm already here."

"So am I." Mase said.

"And I'm here to beat the crap out of the guys who'll hurt you." Eddie said, being protective like a brother like he always have.

I smiled, "Thanks, guys. It's really nothing. I mean, it's not like I'll see him again, anyway."

"You might," Lissa smiled, teasingly.

"Oh hush." I said, playfully.

The bell went and Lissa and I have math first thing. "Yay Math!" I said, sarcasm dripping in my words.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Besides, everybody tells you the answer anyway so you don't have to do anything." Mason said.

"True. Now come on, we'll walk you to class." Adrian said. He put his arm on my shoulder again and I let it stay there like I do everyday. Everybody knew Adrian and I acted like a couple and we look like a hot one in that case. We were both like the most-envied couples (not that we are, but just the way we acted). Every girl wants to be with Adrian, and every guy wants to be with me.

As we entered the hall way to our math class, I was greeted with a lot of "Hello, Rose." And "Good morning, Rose." I just smiled at them, not even knowing half of them. As we passed the principal's office, I thought I saw a guy with the same build and hair as the guy I saw last night. I might be imagining it though; we passed the office pretty quickly so my mind might be playing tricks on me. I shook the thought out of my head. Damn you, hot guy! Why are you on my mind?

Adrian, Mason and Eddie hugged Lissa and I as we parted ways. I sat down on my seat at the back of the class with Lissa seating by my right. I saw Ned trying to catch my eye.

"What's up?" I said.

He handed me 2 sheets or papers. I looked at them and saw that it was the assignment I asked him to do for Lissa and I and it was due today. I looked at him, smiled and mouthed, "_thank you." _He smiled back.

"Good morning, class. To start off, will you please pass the assignments to the person in front of you." Mr. Fletcher said.

I handed mine off and everyone did the same. He continued onto his lecture as I zoned out.

I kept thinking about the guy from the bookstore. I wonder what's his name is, it must be something special and complicated. Was he the same age as me? I doubt it, he was so tall! And I thought I was a guy with him. I guy with black hair and blue eyes, but I didn't pay that much attention to him. He wasn't my type; more like Lissa's. I couldn't get the tall guy out of my mind though, he was just so attractive. Gee, focus Rose! I scolded myself. I never let myself get worked up over some guy.

"Now, remember. This is due in 4 weeks. This is worth 30% so I suggest you work on it right away." Mr. Fletcher said.

The bell rang and Lissa and I stood up. We went our way to the gym where all the year assemblies are held. I saw 2 seats at the middle, we didn't want to sit out front because that way we couldn't talk, but the teachers won't allow us to sit out back so we usually sit in the middle. I sat beside with Adrian to my left, and Mason to the left of Adrian. Lissa sat on my right with Eddie on her right. I was in the middle, like usual.

The Principal Kirova stood out front, facing us. She started to talk.

"Welcome, year 12's. It is you senior year. The last of year of high school." She started,

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered. The student around me chuckled. Kirova glared at me as she continued her speech.

"This is your last chance to make it right, and as for some people," She looked pointedly my way, "This is your last chance to change your attitude and pay more attention to your studies." I _pfft_ at her.

"Through-out this year, there will be important events that you would have to attend. One of them is you ball. This will be held in about 4 months and it is you chance to loosen up and have fun. I just hope it's not too much fun." Students laughed. "There is also the inter-school gathering, where all the year 12's all over the state come together at a party to socialize. And lastly, there's graduation. This year will go by really quickly and before you know it, you will be given your diploma or not. But of course, before it all ends. There will be the final examinations. This examination is the hardest of them all and this will be the one that counts. There are tutors available so if you would like help, come see me whenever you want. Okay, okay. I'm done scaring you. Oh, and one more thing. We have 2 new students joining us this year. They are from Russia and I trust that you would welcome them and make them feel at home. Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera, would you please stand up?"

Two guys sitting at the front stood up and I gasped. Adrian, Mason, Eddie and Lissa turned to me while I kept my eyes locked at the guy in front. It was him. The tall guy, the guy from the book store. It was him. He's going to this school. They both turned around to face the student and his eyes landed on me. I looked away and turned to Lissa as they sat down.

"Alright. Now, you can go to first break." Kirova dismissed us. I, along with the gang, remained seated. And so did Dimitri and Christian.

"Rose? What's wrong?" Lissa asked me. All of their eyes filled with concerned.

"It's him." I said, "The guy from the bookstore, it's him." I jerked my head to Dimitri's way.

"Oh." Lissa said, with realization. "He is hot!" She giggled.

"Alright. If we're just going to talk about a guy that Rose finds hot, we're out. I have to go before I bash his head in." Adrian said.

"Oh come on, Adrian. Chill." I hugged him, "You're my number 1." I winked at him.

He wrapped his arms around me as we turned to leave. Dimitri and I, once again locked eyes. He eyed Adrian's arms around me and he looked away, shaking his head before saying something to Christian. Christian then looked at me then saw Lissa and his eyes widened. Yeah, him and Lissa would be great _friends. _

So, the guy I found cute at the bookstore, Dimitri, now goes to our school; my turf. This should be interesting.

**Did you like it?**

**Review and tell me whether you did or didn't.**

**And also review and tell me if you'd like me**

**To write a chappy on Dimitri's POV.**

**REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**;)**

**-jo.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's POV

I don't want to leave home. Russia is, and has been my home ever since I was born but, today we had to move. We, being my mother Olena, grandmother Yeva, and my 3 sisters: Karolina, Sonya and Viktoria. We live in Baia, a town in Siberia, Russia. As much as I loved this place, I couldn't wait to leave it. There has been many bad memories in this pace, especially for my mother. And I just want my family and I to move past it. My best friend, Christian and his Aunt Tasha offered for us to live at their home in America.

Christian Ozera is my best friend. We've only known each other for 2 years but we share everything that it's as if we've known each other all our lives. Christian is American but he, along with Tasha, moved to Russia after Christian's parents was murdered. Christian and Tasha are like our extended family, they once lived with us but that was before they found their own house here in Russia, we didn't want them to move but our house wasn't big enough to accommodate them. Several months ago, Chris turned 18 and so he inherited his parent's mansion in America. After a lot of discussions and arguments, it was decided that we would be moving to America with them to avoid our past here.

My mother is a nurse, so she will be working at a nearby hospital near Ozera's house while Viktoria and I will go to school with Chris. Chris and I are at our senior year while Viktoria is only a sophomore. Sonya and Karolina already finished high school and they didn't want to go to college so they would be looking for a job as well.

I was pretty nervous about moving schools, especially not a Russian one. My English is decent but I never had to use it often before, Chris and Tash can speak Russian. Yeva, my grandmother, is kind of psychic. She has told be something about school.

**Flash back (this conversation takes place in Russian btw)**

"_Dimka, what's wrong?" Yeva asked me._

"_I'm just nervous about moving and about school." I answered._

"_Oh, Dimka. You don't have to worry. You will fit in in no time. Besides, you have Christian with you." Yeva said, assuring. "Oh and, give her a chance okay? She needs someone. It won't be easy to break her walls, it will take work but it'll be worth it."_

_Huh?_

**End of flashback**

I don't understand what Yeva meant but if I had asked, all I would get in return is that she can't tell me anymore. That's frustrating.

I thought she was talking about Tasha then. Tasha have always expressed interest in me but we had tried dating but I didn't feel anything towards her but friendship and we decided that we were better off as friends, but that doesn't stop her from hoping we would be together again. Besides, she isn't really my type. Tasha has black hair and blue eyes while I have always been interested in Brunettes that have brown eyes. She is so skinny and she doesn't have any curves, I want a girl who doesn't worry all the time about her weight and eats anything she wants to but isn't overweight, not skinny either. I want a girl who's curvy and who will not break when I hug her tight. And most of all, I want someone who can understand me in way no one else can, someone who isn't afraid to speak her mind and stand up to what she believes in. I haven't met anyone like that yet but I know I will. Yeva said I will.

I took one last look at our house as I climbed onto our car and headed off to the airport. I would miss Russia, it would always be my home but I know I could call America my home too. I have my family and my best friend with me, what else could I need to call a place home?

We checked in at the airport and we saw Tasha and Chris. I gave Christian a one-armed hug and I was only planning on giving Tash a smile but before I knew it, she had me wrapped up in her arms where she lingered a little longer than necessary. Finally, after an awkward moment, she let me go.

"Are you excited, man? You get to see my home now!" Chris said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, man. I'm excited. I haven't been to America before." I replied.

"Well, it's gorgeous and nice. And hey, maybe you'll meet your dream girl." Chris said while wiggling his eyebrows at me. I frowned.

"Nah, I doubt it." I said, wanting the topic to drop because I know how uncomfortable it's making Tasha.

"Seriously, man. There are a lot of beautiful girls there who might fit your specifications." Chris always hated how picky I am with women. But the thing is, I don't want to lead them on then dump them when I don't like them; that's just cruel. The only time it happened was with Tasha, and that's only because she forced me to.

"Chris, drop it."I said. He looked at me then at Tasha then finally nodded his head understandingly.

We boarded the plane and I sat beside my younger sister, Viktoria who snuggled up to me. Within minutes, she was lightly snoring. My eyes were drooping now too, that's what we get for getting a flight at 4am. I took a last glance of Baia before letting sleep consume me.

**X~X~X**

When I woke up, I no longer see the provincial town of Baia instead I saw building, lots of it.

"We will be starting our descend in 5 minutes so please fasten your seatbelts and Welcome to New York." The flight attendant said. I fastened my seatbelt and did the same to Viktoria who is still fast asleep.

Before I know it, we landed and the plane doors opened. A summer breeze of warm wind greeted us.

"Ah, I have missed you." Christian said as he took a deep breath.

We went straight to baggage claim and went outside where a car with a driver were waiting for us.

"Ms. Ozera, Mr. Ozera, it's so good to have you back." The driver said.

"Thank you, Javier. It's good to be back." Tasha said politely.

We got into the car and it drove off.

"So, do you guys want to go to the restaurant to eat and then rest or the other way around?" Tasha asked.

"I think it will be better to eat first and then rest, I'm sure the kids are very hungry." My mama, Olena, said.

"And besides, we all slept throughout the entire flight, so we can't be tired." I said. All of them nodded in agreement and so it was decided that we will go home first to freshen up then go to a restaurant to eat our first meal of the day.

We stopped in front of a white house, a mansion! The gates opened and Christian frowned.

"What's wrong, man?" I asked.

He shook his head but Tasha answered, "The last time we were here was after his parents' funeral."

I nodded then patted Christian's back.

The house was huge and it had a huge garden as well. Tasha showed us our rooms and mine was across from Christian's. I grabbed a change of clothes got into my bathroom and took a quick shower.

Within the hour, we were all dressed and ready to go. More than ready in fact, we haven't eaten all day.

We arrived at the restaurant about 10 minutes later and it was right beside the mall. We were shown to our seats then we ordered.

"So Christian, Dimka and Vik. We have to go to a bookstore to shop for your school supplies because school starts tomorrow for you guys." Tasha said, all 3 of us just nodded.

We made little talk throughout the entire meal, we were pretty hungry. And I think my family is still a little shocked to be in America, shocked but relieved as well.

After an hour, we were paying for our meal then we headed off to the bookstore, it was around 8pm by then. So within half an hour, Christian and I have bought everything we need so we decided to wait by the book stall near the exit of the bookstore. I was checking out a book when I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned around and I saw her.

She's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her dark brown hair is almost to her waist and she has curves; she's not too skinny but not overweight as well, she's just right. I couldn't help as my eyes widened at the sight of her. She must get a lot of dumbstruck boys. She smirked, yeah she's definitely used to the attention, then she looked away. I still kept my gaze at her back and I couldn't help but look at her perfectly defined ass. God, she's perfect!

"Dimitri! Dimitri!" Christian said, as he was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" was all I said.

"Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost.

_More like an angel, _I said to myself. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine. I just saw the most beautiful girl."

He chuckled, "Beautiful? Wow, you've never said that about a girl. Look at you, it's your first day here and you've already got your eye on someone." He laughed. I slapped the back of his head.

I continued thinking about the girl. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful. I can't help but think about her; what's her name? What school does she go to?

Damn! I hope I see her again. I need to see her again.

**Whew!**

**Another chapter up.**

**So what did you think?**

**Did you like it?**

**Review please.**

**You know, it's kind of disappointing that I get 5**

**Reviews each chapter, sometimes less.**

**And that's the reason why I haven't updated in 3 days.**

**I'm just not inspired because I keep thinking that**

**I'm not doing a good job.**

**Sigh.**

**Please review and give me inspiration.**

**-jo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys,**

**for leaving you hanging again.**

**Senior year is so hard and tiresome!**

**Need I say more?**

**Anyway, **

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Review, please!**

**-jo.**

**Chapter 4**

**~Dimitri POV~**

I woke up early, well as early as I usually do. I like to spend an hour exercising before I start preparing for my day.

I dreamt of her. I dreamt of her long, silky, brown hair while I tangle my fingers in them. We were having a good time, laughing like we've known each other forever. In my dream, we were pretty close, so close that she was almost sitting on my lap. I liked the feeling but I know I must be crazy. It can't be possible for two things: first, I don't even know who she is or where she lives, and second, she's so beautiful and I'm just, well me. I'm sure there are a lot of guys after her and who am I to win her? Not that I'm planning to, anyway. **(haha! Dimka is so oblivious to his hotness lol)**

I shook my head, as if it can shake away my thoughts of her, she's practically glued to my head from now on. I put on my work out clothes and headed to the kitchen to grab a muesli bar and a bottle of water. Christian said that they had a gym at the back so I made my way over there and started stretching. After stretching, I went on the treadmill to increase my stamina. A lot of people thinks that running is useless but what are you going to do when you get attacked by someone who is bigger and stronger than you and you don't have any weapon? It's simple: you run.

After about 30 minutes of running on the treadmill, I got off it and did some weights. I worked on my muscles for about 20 minutes then I stretched again to cool down. I put away the equipment I used then I headed back to my room, but I had to pass the kitchen first.

"Good morning, Dimka." My mother, Olena, said while looking up from the eggs she was frying.

"Morning, mama." I answered politely.

"You better hurry up, you only have 45 minutes left before you have to go to school." She reminded me.

"Yes, mama. I'm going to take a shower now."

I went to my room, grabbed a change of clothes and went straight to the bathroom to clean up. After I was satisfied, I hopped off the shower, put on my clothes and went back to my room to fiz my backpack and make sure everything's there. After I was done, I headed to the kitchen to eat some breakfast.

My mother, grandmother, Vik, Christian and Tasha was already eating. "Good morning." I said.

I received a chorus of, "Good morning, Dimka."

My mother handed me a plate full of hotsogd, eggs and toast. I thanked her and ate my breakfast.

Before I knew it, it was time to leave for school.

**-x-**

The bell went and Headmistress Kirova told us to go to the gym for an assembly so Chris and I made our way there. Luckily, Christian and I have almost all of our classes together, except my last period with Professor Alto. I have history with Alto while Christian has culinary science which is a fancy term for a cooking class.

We sat down at the front of the gym where Kirova then addressed us.

"Welcome, year 12's. It is you senior year. The last of year of high school." She started.

"No shit, Sherlock." I heard someone mutter, no not really mutter, I'm sure everyone heard that. That was so disrespectful.

"This is your last chance to make it right, and as for some people," She looked pointedly at someone, "This is your last chance to change your attitude and pay more attention to your studies."

"Through-out this year, there will be important events that you would have to attend. One of them is you ball. This will be held in about 4 months and it is you chance to loosen up and have fun. I just hope it's not too much fun." Students laughed. "There is also the inter-school gathering, where all the year 12's all over the state come together at a party to socialize. And lastly, there's graduation. This year will go by really quickly and before you know it, you will be given your diploma or not. But of course, before it all ends. There will be the final examinations. This examination is the hardest of them all and this will be the one that counts. There are tutors available so if you would like help, come see me whenever you want. Okay, okay. I'm done scaring you. Oh, and one more thing. We have 2 new students joining us this year. They are from Russia and I trust that you would welcome them and make them feel at home. Dimitri Belikov and Christian Ozera, would you please stand up?"

I can't believe she did this. There are at least 500 people in this room. Christian and I stood up and we faced behind us and my eyes immediately landed on her. It's her, the girl from the bookstore. She gasped and immediately, eveyrone around her looked at her in concern. Yeah she is definitely popular but I think only the 4 people seating beside her are her friends, they all talked to her.

Christian and I took a seat.

"Hey, man. You alright?" Christian asked me.

"She's here."

"What? Who?"

"Her. The one from the bookstore."

"The beautiful one, as you put it? Where?"

"Later."

Kirova dismissed us but Christian and I remained seated, we don't want to have to squish with the other 500 students who's trying to leave.

The gym is almost empty and so Christian and I stood up. I dared to look at her but I saw a guy wrapping his arms around her and I can't help but to shrink in disappointment. Our gazes locked but I looked away.

"So, where is she?" Christian asked.

"Never mind. She has a boyfriend."

"Where is she?" he asked again. I jerked my head in her direction and Christian looked at her.

"Ah, I guess she is beautiful but not my type. I liked her blonde friend better."

I looked back at her as she and her friends were exiting the gym, "Good." was the only thing I replied to Christian, not even knowing why I thought him not liking her was a good things. It's not like I'm making a move on her. I won't. She has a boyfriend and I'll never steal someone else's girl.

**Aaah, so there it is.**

**Did you like it?**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Sorry again for making you guys wait.**

**-jo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

The gang and I went to our usual spot for recess and I couldn't help but think about Dimitri. He goes here, to this school and we might have classes together. How can life be any more great? _If your parents haven't left you, _my mind answered. I ignored that although it ached my chest.

"So, Rose. That guy, huh?" Lissa said.

"Yeah. It's nothing though. He's just hot." I said.

"Damn right he is." Lissa said. I still can't get used to her swearing, she looks too pure and innocent to swear. "I kinda like his friend though."

"Of course you do."

"I don't get what's so special about him though. He's just freakishly tall." Adrian said.

"Yeah. He's completely normal and average." Mason supported him.

"Oh, shut up!" I said while rolling my eyes.

Just then Christian and Dimitri entered the Year 12 area and they sat by themselves at the corner while the gang and I sat in the middle, where the sun is. I looked around and saw most girls looking at Dimitri with lust, the same way they do with Adrian. So typical.

"See? Even other girls are looking at him." Lissa pointed out.

"What?" Adrian exclaimed, "Those are my girls."

I slapped him hard on the back of his head with caused him to yell, "Ow." And everyone turned their attention to us. "You're girls?" I said.

He laid down on the grass and rested his head on my lap. "Of course not, love. That was a joke. You're the only one for me."

I looked down at him and smiled, "That's better."

I glanced at Dimitri and he was already looking at me; as soon as our gazes met he looked down and said something to Christian which in turn caused Christian to look at me and thet at Adrian then finally at Lissa. I pushed Adrian away and grabbed Lissa's hands and we both stood up. Everybody looked at us while we walked.

"Where are we going?" Lissa asked.

"To welcome the new guys." I simply said and she grinned at me.

Christian's eyes were on us as we're getting near then and he nudged Dimitri and they both looked at us.

"Hi, guys!" Lissa and I said at the same time. "Welcome to East High!" Lissa and I knew what to say; we were always the only ones brave enough to talk to new people.

Christian's eyes were on Lissa while Dimitri's were on me. "T-Thanks." They both stuttered.

"I'm Rose." I said and Lissa added, "And I'm Lissa."

"I'm Dimitri and he's Christian."

I almost jumped in surprise when someone's arms wrapped around my waist; it was Adrian. "And I'm Adrian. This is Mason and Eddie." He jerked towards Mase and Ed.

"Nice to meet you." Christian and Dimitri said, maybe feeling uncomfortable about the 5 of us coming to talk to them.

"Um, okay." I said, breaking the tension, "Wanna join us?" I pointed to the middle of the lawn.

"Uh, Rose -" Adrian started to say. I knew exactly what he was going to say so I cut him off.

"Ad, they are new, okay? They need someone to make them feel welcome and maybe show them the ropes around school. And that someone is us, if you don't want them to join us then go back and Lissa and I will stay here."

Adrian glared at Dimitri while Mason and Eddie patted Adrian's back in a sorry-man-Rose-always-wins way. "Fine, by all means, join us." Adrian said sarcastically as Adrian and Mason went back.

"Sorry, Dimitri and Christian. Adrian isn't usually like that. He's just a bit possessive of his Rosie." Eddie said while playfully placing his arm on my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Shut it, Castile!" I playfully shoved him, "Call me Rosie again and you'll never hear the end of it." I stuck my tongue at him which caused him to chuckle.

"Come on, guys. Join us." I said.

"Sure." They both said as they stood up and we walked to where Adrian and Mason were seating on the grass in the middle of the lawn.

I could hear someone from the other students say, "Wow! Rose invited them to join their group. That doesn't happen often."

And another one said, "Well, where better to put the 2 new hot guys than the hottest group in school? They belong there."

And the last one, the one that made my smile, "Oh, look at that. Dimitri is staring at Rose like she's the only girl in the world. Less than an hour and he's already under her spell."

We reached our place and I sat down beside Adrian while Lissa took the seat on my other side. We were in a circle with Dimitri seating across from me.

"So, where are you from?" Lissa asked.

"We're from Russia. We just moved here yesterday." Christian said.

"You just got here yesterday and you're in school already?" Adrian laughed, "Nerds!"

Dimitri and Christian didn't say anything.

I took Adrian's hand in mine and gripped it hard.

"Can I see your timetable?" I said to Dimitri and Christian. They both handed it to me but I gave Christian's to Lissa.

Period 1 – Math

Period 2 – Free period

Break

Period 3 – English

Period 4 – Biology

Break

Period 5 – History

"Oh cool." I said, "We all have 3rd and 4th period together." I meant all of us (Me, Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Mason, Christian and Dimitri), "And Dimitri, we both have 5th period together."

"Great. Whoop-de-fucking-doo." Adrian said.

That's it. I stood up and said, "I'm going to my locker."

"Want me to go with you?" Lissa asked.

"No, that's okay. Adrian will go with me." I pinched his shoulder, "Won't you?"

He sighed and stood up, "Of course, baby."

As we were leaving I heard Mason say, "He's so going to get it for his attitude."

We reached my locker and I put some books in my bag. When I finished, I slammed the door shut. "What is your problem?" I all but hissed at him.

"Nothing." He said.

"Do not lie to me, Ivashkov. You were rude, so rude that I almost slapped you!"

"Fine. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"What way? Everyone looks at me like that."

"Yeah, but he's the only one you actually looked at that way too. The only one. You don't even look at me that way." He said as he lowered his head.

My glare softened, I hugged him, "Ad, nothing is going on. I don't like him and even if I did, I would only end up breaking his heart. I love you, not like that, but I do."

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my head, "I'm sorry. I lost it there for a while. It won't happen again. I love you too."

We let go of each other and I winked at him.

He laced his fingers with mine as we walked back to our little 'group'. Everybody looked at us and Dimitri looked at Adrian and I's interlaced fingers.

We reached them and took a seat, "Dimitri, Christian, I apologise for my behaviour. I was kind of in a bad mood but I'm not anymore. Rose made me see how rude I am and I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Christian said and Dimitri nodded.

Just then the bell, marking the end of recess, rang. We all headed to period 3, but Kirova's voice rang out in the PA.

"Could Rosemarie Hathaway please go see me in my office now? Rose Hathaway in my office now. Thank you."

Everybody looked at me. "What did you do now?" Lissa asked.

I thought about it, "Nothing. I've been a good girl this week, actually."

"Rose, a good girl?" Mason and Adrian laughed but Eddie slapped them on the back of their heads.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." I said, "Lissa, don't let anyone sit in my seat."

"As if anyone is brave enough to steal your seat but alright." Lissa laughed, "Love you R."

"Love you too, L." I walked to Kirova's office and when I got there, I didn't bother knocking. She knew I was coming anyway, hell she asked for me.

"You wanted to see me, Kirova?" I said as I took a seat in front of her.

"Yes, Ms. Hathaway and please take a seat," She said, referring to the fact that I already took one. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."

"Oh, I'm not worried."

She cracked a smile but it faded quickly, "You're mother was here."

I froze, "What? But – no – that's – " I couldn't even get a decent sentence out.

"I know this is shocking but I didn't tell her where you are or where you live." She said, handing me a tissue because a few tears already spilled, "she wants to talk to you."

"12 years. She had 12 years to talk to me but she didn't and now she's here?" Tears were falling freely down my face and it shocked Kirova; I never cried.

"Very well, Ms. Hathaway. I will tell your mother that and you can talk to her whenever you want and on your terms. She left her card. Here." She handed me the card.

I just nodded.

"Are you well enough to go back to class?"

"I'm fine. Can I get a late note, please?"

"Of course." She made me a late note to hand my teacher so they'd know I wasn't off gallivanting through the school.

I thanked her and left. Ive known Kirova ever since I was a kid, I've been in this school every since I was 4 and Kirova was the headmistress even then. She knew what happened and despite my bad behaviour, I knew she cared for me.

I went to the toilets first to at least try to fix my face and make-up but it was a lost cause. My eyes were bloodshot and I tried to fix it as best as I could but nothing could be done. I sighed and went to class.

I handed the teacher my late note and held my head high as I walked to the back where my friends are looking at me with worry clear on their faces. Rose Hathaway crying is not something you see everyday or ever. As soon as I sat down, Lissa held my right hand and Adrian held my left.

"What's wrong, R?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing," I said, focusing on the teacher out front.

"Bullshit, Rose. Tell us." Adrian demanded.

I answered in a small voice, "Later, please."

They all nodded and Adrian gave my hand a final squeeze before letting go. I did nothing the entire period. My mum was back after abandoning me all those years ago and where's dad? They didn't care where I'll live heck she didn't even care if I would survive. Now she's back? How could she? She didn't keep in touch and she didn't and doesn't care. Why is she back now? What did she want? So many unanswered questions. I just sighed and from the corner of my eyes I saw someone turn to look at me, it was Dimitri.

"_You okay?" _He mouthed and I shook my head. He frowned and turned his attention back to the teacher.

The bell rang and I was out of my seat before anyone ever moved. I'm the only one who didn't take out my books so I got out of there pretty quick. I went to my lockers and placed everything in there; only leaving my wallet, make-up kit, a brush and my phone in my bag. Exactly 30 seconds later, Adrian, Lissa and Dimitri was beside me. Why Dimitri was there, I didn't know. But I knew Mason and Eddie went to class, probably to tell the teacher why we weren't there.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Lissa asked.

"I'll talk to you later about it, Liss. I'm going home."

"But why won't you tell us now? Please, tell us, baby." Adrian all but begged.

"Don't push her. She will tell us when she's ready." Dimitri said.

Adrian's face hardened, "Who are you to speak for her? You've known us what, 2 hours? and you're already meddling? Mind your own business."

Before Dimitri could answer, I touched Adrian's cheek, "Calm down, Ad. Be nice."

Adrian took a deep sigh and he looked at me softly, "Will you be alright? Do you want me to drive you home?"

I shook my head, "I already called a cab, I'll be fine."

Lissa and Adrian hugged me and I smiled at Dimitri. "See ya, guys."

I left school and headed home. Victor was surprised to see me but I told him I was sick and he promised to call the school and tell them I was at home and not to worrry. Kirova would understand anyway.

I went to bed and fell asleep crying.

**So sorry guys for not updating for more than a week.**

**I think I made it up to you though,**

**This chapter's more than 2000 words.**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can put them up.**

**I've already done until chapter 8 but it's handwritten,**

**All I have to do is type it up and that's what I don't **

**Have time for.**

**Sorry again but I hope you'll understand.**

**You are/were all students anyway,**

**You know how busy it is.**

**Anyway, please review**

**And tell me what you think and what you want to happen.**

**You're reviews might push me to update sooner**

**;)**

**-jo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

_I was in my room playing with my doll when I heard a door slam. I looked outside my door and I saw my mum and dad holding luggages. I went to my mum and hugged her legs; that was all I could reach at the time._

"_Mum, where are we going?" I asked._

"_You are going to your room but your dad and I are leaving." She answered in a cold voice as she stepped away from my hug._

_I started crying, "What? Why are you leaving me, mum? Don't you love me?"_

_She took a deep breath and leaned down to my level, "I do love you. Your dad and I love you very much and that's why we are doing this. Now, go to bed, you have school tomorrow. Give this to your teacher okay?Tell Teacher Dragomir that this is important." She handed me an envelope and pushed me towards my room._

"_Let's go, Janine!" my dad said._

_I went to my room and looked out the window just as my mum stepped in the car. And they left. Leaving me in a big house, all by myself._

I jolted upright on my bed. I was panting and sweating. That dream again. I haven't had it in years and my mum comes back and so did the dreams. I looked at my new alarm clock and saw that it's 4am. I got off my bed, put my shoes on and headed towards the kitchen. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday morning and I figured I should. I reached the kitchen and saw that Victor left a plate with steak and mash potatoes in it. But I wasn't hungry, I didn't even look at it. I instead went to get a glass of water, just as I was about to open the cupboard to get a glass, I accidentally hit the bowl on the counter and it fell to the floor making a loud noise before cracking into a thousand pieces.

I winced as some of it hit my feet, great now I'm bleeding. "God, I hope I didn't wake anyone."

"Too late." Lissa said, as she entered the kitchen.

"Sorry, Liss. I didn't mean to wake you up, I hit the bowl."

"It's okay." Lissa said, "Crap, you're feet are bleeding."

"Yeah. The glasses kinda went to my skin."

She handed me a towel, "go wash you feet and I'll clean the mess."

I washed the towel and patted it on my feet, hoping that no glass is buried beneath my skin. Thankfully, I didn't feel anything. Just a few scratches; no biggie.

"So, what's going on? What did Kirova tell you?" Lissa said, while sweeping the floor.

"Janine's went to school yesterday."

Her mouthed opened to an O-shape and she hugged me, completely forgetting the shattered bowl. "I'm so sorry, Rose. You should have told me and I would have went home with you."

I hugged her and released her, "Nah, that's okay. I didn't see her anyway, Kirova knows about her and she knew I didn't want to see her. But she gave me her card."

"So, are you going to call her?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. Frankly, I don't really care. I waited 12 years for her to come back, a couple of days won't kill her, and that's If I'm planning on talking to her.

Victor appeared in the kitchen. If I had awakened him by the bowl then it took him long enough to come check. If I was a murderer, we would all be dead because of his late reaction time. But he looks like he hasn't slept yet, which is odd.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"I went down to get a glass of water and I accidentally knocked off the bowl on the counter. I'm sorry if I woke you," I said.

"That's alright. Leave it," He said to me and Lissa as we cleaned up the mess. "I'll take care of it, I don't want you girls getting hurt. Go to bed, you have school in a few hours."

Lissa and I headed back to her room. We know we couldn't fall asleep. We ran across Natalie who was just leaving Victor's room. Huh, wonder what she was doing there. She looked like she hadn't slept either.

"Hey Nat. We missed you at school today." I lied.

"Really?" She sounded really excited. That's what I like about her, she's so innocent and naïve, "I just wanted to stay home to study for this big biology test that I have tomorrow."

Test? I thought she was sick. I disregarded it, maybe she lied to Victor because she knew that Victor wouldn't allow her to miss school just to study for the biology test.

Lissa and I headed to her room, knowing that we don't have to sleep as school is in 3 hours.

"Rose, you know you don't have to see her, right?" Lissa said, flopping down on her bed and I did the same. We raised our feet on her wall and layed next to each other.

"I know that but I can't help but wonder. She won't just come back for no reason, right? So I wonder why she's really here."

"Right. Umm, maybe she's back for your 18th birthday?"

"I doubt that. She hasn't been to 12 of my birthdays, why should this be important? And besides, my birthday is not for 6 months, while yours, my dear is in a month!" I said enthusiastically. Lissa and I loved parties, heck we were the centre of it, no scratch that, we were the party! This is Lissa's birthday we're talking about, it's gonna kick ass.

"Oh, I know right. I'm so excited! We should probably start planning, hey?"

"Definitely. And I imagine Dimitri and Christian will be invited? You know since we're friends now and all."

"Yeah, they're nice. I hung out with Christian for a bit, he walked me home." Lissa said, but before I could tease her about it, she said something else. "Oh, speaking of Dimitri. He was really worried about you yesterday when you left. We told him that you don't usually act this was and he's so quiet and concentrated the whole day, it's as If he's contemplating on whether or not to come visit you. Adrian was getting upset." She giggled.

"Oh really?" I said, sounding not interested at all, but I really was.

"Yeah, it seems like you have another toy on your hands," Lissa teased.

I knew she was kidding but I can't help but answer her back, "He's not like that!" I said, rather harshly as well.

Lissa looked away, she was hurt. I took her hand, "Sorry, L. My moods have been through the roof ever since I learned that mum is back."

She smiled, "It's okay. Hmm, Rose in a bad mood? Oh dear Lord, have mercy on the students of East High." She laughed, I didn't contradict her. Everyone knew I had a bad temper and I tend to pour my anger on other people who gets in my way, even sometimes on people who doesn't do anything.

"So,what do we do for 2 hours before we have to get ready for school?" Lissa asked.

I put my finger on my chin, pretending to think although I already knew what we both wanted to do, "Plan your party! Duh!"

And that's how the next 2 hours went by, we planned Lissa's 18th birthday and wrote the guest list. Believe me, it'll be an awesome 18th birthday ever! Before we know it, it's time to prepare for class.

**~x~**

Planning Lissa's party may have taken my mind off things but my glum mood returned the minute we stepped on school grounds. Lissa realised this and she took my hand as we made our way to our spot where everybody was already seated, including Dimitri and Christian.

I was in no mood to talk so I sat down next to Adrian and started laying on the ground. I put my head on Adrian's lap.

"Hey guys," Lissa said, always cheerful.

"Hey," they all answered.

Adrian ran his fingers through my hair, "What's the matter, Rosie?"

I let that slide, not really in the mood to argue, "Nothing."

"What?" Mason exclaimed.

I looked at him, "What?"

"Adrian got away with calling you Rosie. Something must be really wrong."

I shrugged and covered my eyes with my forearm, the sun was blinding me.

I felt somebody take my hand, I didn't bother looking to see who it was.

"We're here for you, Rose." It was Eddie. "Just like we have been for many years now."

Yeah, they have been by my side for many years. Even longer than my mother. I felt tears well up in my eyes and one fell down my cheek, I didn't wanna wipe it as that would only give away the fact that I'm crying. Of course, everybody saw as they were all looking at me.

Adrian wiped my tears and kissed my forehead, "Princess, please tell me what's wrong."

I sat down to face them, I looked at Dimitri who looked pained, maybe something happened to him at home that makes him sad, I'll ask him about it later.

Everybody was looking at me expectantly and as I opened my mouth to explain, I realised I didn't want to just yet.

I looked at Lissa and gave her a small smile, "Shall we go to class?"

She looked at her watch. We had 10 minutes left, that I knew but realisation sunk in her. I didn't want to tell everybody yet and they won't stop bugging me.

"Sure." She said, standing up.

"But there's 10 minutes left," Mason complained, obviously not wanting to leave.

"Calm down, Mase. I meant me and Lissa, you guys stay." I said. We were all so used to leaving together but what's the point of leaving if they're coming? I was leaving to avoid them afterall. I turned to leave but Adrian took my hand and spoke.

"No matter what it is, you know we'll help you, right?"

I looked at him and smiled, "I know."

"Good. Then do you already know that I love you?" Adrian said, sincerity clear in his eyes.

"Yes, I do already know that but I don't mind hearing it again." I leaned down to kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

"I know," he grinned.

I looked at Dimitri and it looks like Christian is saying something to him but Dimitri just shook his head. I wonder what his problem was? I have to find out so I can help him. I know something's bugging him and I want to help him.

Lissa and I were walking through the corridor when someone bumped into me, quite hard actually. It was a girl, a freshman it seems. She has brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," The girl said, with a different accent. Russian, maybe?

I looked at her and glared. Lissa nudged me, the girl looked so close to tears. _GOOD. _Someone came to stand beside her, her friend perhaps.

"She's sorry, Rose. She didn't mean it. She was just looking for her brother."

"Whatever. Did I ask what she was doing?" I said and she shook her head, "I didn't think so."

Lissa and I walked away but not before I heard the girl say, "She's Rose. She's like the queen bee of this school. Better not piss her off."

I smirked. I didn't mean to be bitchy, wait scratch that I'm always bitchy. But today, I'm extra bitchy because I was in such a bad mood because of my mum.

The first half of the day went by fast and it was lunch already. Lissa and I headed to the canteen and as we got to the line, I realised I wasn't hungry.

"What do you wanna eat, R?" Lissa asked.

"Nothing. I'm not hungry at all. I'll meet you at our spot, 'kay?" I didn't let her answer, I just walked away.

When I got to our spot, only Dimitri was there.

"Hey," I said as I sat down.

"Hey, Rose." He said, "Are you okay?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Can I get back to you on that?"

"Sure. I'm here if you wanna talk," He said, and I just smiled at him.

Lissa and everybody else came.

"You're not hungry? But your last meal was breakfast yesterday, Uncle Victor said you didn't eat anything when you got home yesterday." Lissa said.

"What? Rose is not eating? That's impossible." Mason said, he took a doughnut from his tray. They knew doughnuts are my weaknes. "Ooooh, a doughnut, I bet this tastes good." Mason teased, handing it to me.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

Mason looked shocked, "No? Declining a doughnut? This must be really serious. Before, you keep on taking my doughnuts even without me offering." Mason and Eddie chuckled, I loved taking their doughnuts.

"Rose," Adrian siad, all seriousness in his voice, "Please eat something. This is not healthy."

"Yeah Rose, here – "Lissa started to say but I cut her off by standing up, I really can't be bothered right now.

"I'll see you guys later." I said, walking away.

I heard Adrian sigh and say, "It kills me to see her like this."

I headed to the one place where no one would bother me and the one place where I can do anything without anybody stopping me. Anything at all, even kill myself.

**Dun, dun, dun!**

**Hahaha!**

**So, what do you think?**

**You know, I've been getting really, really few reviews.**

**Seriously, 3 reviews for the last chapter?**

**That isn't inspiring at all.**

**Am I not doing a good job?**

**Tell me right away and I'll stop writing.**

**Oh, and you know what.**

**I'm thinking of doing this story an R+A story.**

**What do you think?**

**Review and tell me who you want Rose to be with.**

**Dimitri+Rose or Adrian+Rose?**

**Go REVIEW!**

**It only takes like a minute.**

**I won't update until I get a decent number of rveiews.**

**I'm sorry but I'm not inspired if no one likes my stories.**

**-jo.**


	8. AN

**SORRY, not a chapter!**

I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in so long!

Since last week, it's been our exams and I have been incredibly busy

studying and also trying to finish assignments that is long overdue.

I'm really, really sorry.

:(

Thank you so much for the reviews!

They made me happy, as opposed to 2 reviews I got.

Ahemm,

I got my first ever bad and rude review.

Well, two of them.

They're basically telling me that I'm a bad writer and that I should stop.

But, who are they to tell me what to do?

This is my story and my account,

and I will do whatever the hell I want to.

If they think my story is pathetic, then there's a simple solution:

Don't check it out!

To the wonderful readers,

sorry if I'm blowing off steam.

Those two bad reviews really upset me,

but hey, everyone's entitled to their own opinion.

But I just believe that there's no reason to bring someone down.

On a lighter note,

My 2 week holiday starts next week so I'll have plenty of time to review!

I know there isn't much action happening,

but I already wrote a chapter with some action (handwritten),

and I will type it up soon.

So, until then!

-jo.


End file.
